Scènes coupées
by a.a.k88
Summary: Traduction de différentes scènes coupées (saison 7 et saison 6)
1. La Fierté de Jon (7x04)

_Cette série de fics est tirée des archives de l'auteur, qui propose, entre autres, des scènes coupées/inédites pour la saison 7. Ces écrits ne m'appartiennent pas, je me contente de les traduire. Je ne peux pas promettre que je traduirai tout ce qui est posté, mais je vous conseille d'aller tout lire (les fanscripts pour saison 8 sont super chouettes ^^). Et comme d'hab, si vous pouvez, lisez en VO !_

**Titre :** Scènes coupées

**Auteur : **GenghisKhaleesi

**Lien des archives:** (h)(t)(t)(p)(s)(:)(/)(/)(w)(w)(w).(aliceshipwise).com(/)(gameofthrones)(/)(archive)

**Lien de cette scène : (**h)(t)(t)(p)(s)(:)(/)(/)(w)(w)(w).(aliceshipwise).com(/)(gameofthrones)(/)(scripts)(/)(S07E04_deleted_scene_jons_pride).(html)

**Traductrice : **Aurélie (a.a.k)

**Estimation :** PG-13

* * *

**GAME OF THRONES**

**S07E04 - "LES BUTINS DE GUERRE"**

**SCENE COUPEE - "LA FIERTE DE JON"**

_Cet extrait commence au milieu de la scène de la grotte ((___h)(t)(t)(p)(s)(:)/)(/)(w)(w)(w).(youtube).com(/)(watch?v=H319-NEQ25o)_) dans la mine de verredragon (S07E04) et la prolonge directement. Il remplit le trou entre leur dialogue qui est montré, et le plan où ils sortent ensemble de la grotte._

* * *

**INT. GROTTE PEINTE - JOURNEE**

DANY

Et vous dites ne pas pouvoir les vaincre sans mes armées et mes dragons.

JON

Je ne crois pas, non.

Dany le regarde. Elle se rapproche de Jon — presque inconfortablement proche de lui.

DANY

Je vais me battre pour vous. Je vais me battre pour le Nord.

Jon la fixe avec un espoir sans voix, osant à peine y croire.

DANY

Quand vous ploierez le genou.

Et c'est là que réside l'embrouille. Jon pèse soigneusement ses mots.

JON

Mon peuple n'acceptera pas une domination suderonne. Pas après tout ce qu'il a subi.

Dany se rapproche.

DANY

(sérieuse)

Si leur roi accepte, ils le suivront. Ils vous ont choisi pour les mener. Ils vous ont choisi pour les défendre. Leur survie n'est-elle pas plus importante que votre fierté?

Jon la fixe en retour, cloué au sol par sa ferveur et sa force de caractère. Cela semble tellement simple de dire oui. Il a du mal à se rappeler ce qui l'en empêche, à cet instant. Et pourtant...

Un long moment passe, puis Jon retrouve enfin sa voix.

JON

Je ne suis pas un homme fier, Majesté. Je suis né bâtard. J'étais un intendant dans la Garde de Nuit... Je coupais les pommes de terre et je vidais les pots de chambre.

Ce n'est pas une question de fierté.

Si Dany est frustrée, elle ne le laisse pas paraitre.

DANY

Quoi, alors?

JON

Qu'arrivera-t-il le jour _après_ que j'ai ployé le genou? Après que j'ai juré de vous servir et de vous obéir. Que demanderez-vous de moi?

DANY

(sincère)

Je vous demanderais de m'aider à mettre un terme à la tyrannie de Cersei une fois pour toutes.

JON

Je ne peux pas faire cela.

Maintenant Dany _a_ l'air frustrée.

JON

L'hiver est là, Majesté. La véritable menace est au nord, pas au sud. Je ne peux pas éloigner mes armées de là où elles sont le plus nécessaires.

DANY

Vous me demandez d'éloigner _mes_ armées et de laisser Cersei sans résistance. Cersei est un monstre.

JON

Je le sais.

DANY

(avec force)

Alors vous comprenez combien votre requête est déraisonnable?

JON

(sautant brusquement du coq à l'âne)

Vous voulez être reine?

Dany plisse les yeux vers lui d'un air interrogateur.

JON

_Soyez_ la reine. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'un fauteuil pointu pour cela. Vous vous nommez Protectrice des Sept Royaumes. Je vous demande de les protéger.

DANY

En les abandonnant à Cersei?

JON

Le Nord est l'un de ces royaumes. Si le Nord tombe, le reste tombe aussi. Faites ce qui est juste pour votre peuple, le peuple que vous voulez gouverner. Aidez-moi à vaincre le Roi de la Nuit, prouvez-nous que vous méritez le trône et il sera à vous.

Un battement.

DANY

Il y a toujours le Mur entre les morts et nous.

JON

Le Mur est vulnérable. Je l'ai escaladé. Je l'ai défendu contre une attaque sauvageonne. Ils sont presque passés, seraient passés si Stannis Baratheon n'avait pas abattu une armée sur eux. Ce qui arrive maintenant est pire.

DANY

Les morts savent-ils comment escalader le mur?

Une pause.

JON

Je ne sais pas. J'ai appris qu'il valait mieux ne pas les sous-estimer.

DANY

Parce que vous les avez combattus.

JON

Oui.

DANY

Ceux qui ont combattu Cersei me disent qu'il vaut mieux ne pas la sous-estimer, _elle_.

Il y a un long et lourd silence. Ils peuvent tous deux voir que leur débat les a amenés dans une impasse.

JON

Alors où cela nous mène-t-il?

Dany réfléchit.

DANY

Il me semble que vous allez continuer à faire ce que vous pensez être le mieux. Et je vais continuer à faire ce que je pense être le mieux.

JON

Donc vous respectez mon règne dans le Nord?

Elle le regarde.

DANY

Pour le moment, oui.

Un autre battement. Jon prend une profonde inspiration et la laisse sortir lentement.

JON

Merci pour le verredragon, Votre Grâce.

Dany hoche la tête. Le silence sombre s'étend. Finalement:

DANY

Allons-y ?

Ils sortent de la grotte ensemble, côte à côte.


	2. Le Détroit (7x07)

**Lien de cette scène : (**h)(t)(t)(p)(s)(:)(/)(/)(w)(w)(w).(aliceshipwise).com(/)gameofthrones)(/)(scripts)(/)S07E07_deleted_scene_the_narrow_sea).(html)

* * *

**GAME OF THRONES**

**S07E07 - "LE DRAGON ET LE LOUP"**

**SCENE COUPEE - "LE DETROIT"**

_Ca prend place juste avant le 'boatsex' (sexe sur le bateau) dans le S07E07. Jon et Dany naviguent de Peyredragon vers Blancport, en chemin pour Winterfell._

* * *

**EXT. BATEAU TARGARYEN - CREPUSCULE**

Le soleil du soir se reflète sur la mer alors que le bateau de Dany navigue vers le nord.

DAENERYS TARGARYEN se tient à la rampe de la poupe de son bateau, regardant ses dragons. DROGON et RHAEGAL projettent des ombres allongées sur les vagues tandis qu'ils planent au-dessus de sa tête.

JON SNOW arrive et rejoint tranquillement Dany près de la rampe. Elle lui lance un regard puis regarde à nouveau en l'air. Ils se tiennent debout en silence, faisant tous deux face à la mer avec leurs mains sur la rampe, observant les dragons.

DANY

(re: Viserion)

Je n'arrête pas de presque m'attendre à le voir.

(battement)

Ils étaient vulnérables quand ils étaient petits. Quand ils ont grandi, je me suis autorisée à l'oublier.

JON

Vous n'auriez pas pu le savoir.

Dany jette un coup d'œil vers lui. Nous voyons Jon de son PDV, regardant les dragons.

DANY

Ce n'était pas de votre faute.

JON

(grimace douteuse)

C'est gentil.

DANY

Vous êtes trop dur avec vous-même, Jon Snow. Vous l'avez toujours été d'après vos amis.

Jon ne dit rien. Une pause, puis Dany se détourne de la rampe pour lui faire face.

DANY

Il y a quelque chose que je voulais vous demander.

Jon la regarde, attendant sa question.

DANY

Vous _avez_ pris un couteau dans le cœur. Ce n'était pas une figure de style.

Jon est silencieux un instant. Son visage est neutre, sur ses gardes.

JON

Je n'ai jamais dit que ça l'était.

DANY

Comment est-ce arrivé?

Jon ne bouge pas et ne change pas d'expression.

JON

(impassible)

J'ai été poignardé.

Il détourne à nouveau le regard, comme si cela répondait à la question.

DANY

(encourageant)

Par qui?

JON

Des mutins. Dans la Garde de Nuit.

DANY

...vos propres hommes?

(devant son hochement de tête)

Pourquoi?

Jon prend une profonde inspiration et la relâche.

JON

Parce que j'étais Lord Commandant. Et que j'ai pris des décisions avec lesquelles ils n'étaient pas d'accord.

Une longue pause. Jon jette enfin à nouveau un coup d'œil vers elle pour la trouver en train de le fixer avec impatience.

JON

(soupirant)

Vous voulez toute l'histoire, n'est-ce pas.

DANY

Si vous êtes disposé à la raconter.

JON

(toujours réticent)

Pourquoi?

DANY

Je suis une reine. Je dois également prendre des décisions avec lesquelles les gens ne seront pas d'accord. Peut-être que je peux apprendre quelque chose de votre expérience.

Ils échangent un regard. Jon détourne à nouveau les yeux. Un long silence passe. Enfin:

JON

Vous devez comprendre que la Garde de Nuit combat le Peuple Libre depuis des milliers d'années. Nous avions oublié les Marcheurs Blancs. Nous pensions que les sauvageons étaient la raison pour laquelle la Garde existait.

Je les ai combattus moi-même, les ai tués, ai perdu des frères à cause d'eux. Mais j'ai vu ce qu'il y avait là-bas. J'ai fini par comprendre que nous devions nous unir pour avoir le moindre espoir contre le véritable ennemi.

Après avoir été nommé Lord Commandant, j'ai ouvert notre portail et j'ai permis à six milles hommes, femmes et enfants sauvageons de passer sur les terres au sud du Mur.

Jon fait une pause.

JON

C'était une décision très impopulaire. Je savais que ça le serait. Mais je n'ai jamais pensé...

Il s'arrête, puis commence à nouveau.

JON

La Garde est une confrérie. Nous renonçons tous à nos vies quand nous prenons le noir. Nous vouons tout à la Garde, les uns aux autres.

Un autre silence.

DANY

(plus doucement)

Comment est-ce arrivé?

Jon la regarde. Son expression ressemble à de l'effroi.

JON

Vous voulez vraiment entendre la partie sanglante?

DANY

Vous doutez que mon estomac supporte le sanglant?

JON

J'ai des doutes pour le mien.

Ca la réprimande, un instant. Il lui vient finalement à l'esprit qu'elle demande quelque chose de très personnel.

DANY

(marchant sur des oeufs)

Je vais entendre ce que vous choisissez de me dire, et rien de plus.

Une autre longue pause. La respiration de Jon est plus secouée qu'avant. Finalement:

JON

(lâche d'un coup)

Olly.

Il fait une pause et se reprend.

JON

Olly. Mon intendant. Un garçon que je formais. Il est venu me voir pour dire qu'un sauvageon savait où était mon oncle Benjen. Benjen était Premier Patrouilleur, il avait disparu depuis des années. Nous pensions tous qu'il était mort.

J'ai suivi Olly dans la cour. Il y avait une foule dans le coin, rassemblée autour de quelque chose.

Je me suis frayé un chemin dans la foule. Mais il n'y avait personne, là. Seulement un panneau qu'ils avaient cloué.

(battement)

Ca disait : traitre.

(long battement)

J'aurais dû savoir, à cet instant-là, ce qu'il allait se passer. Je pense qu'une partie de moi savait.

Mais l'autre partie ne pouvait pas...

J'ai pensé: c'est juste une farce cruelle. Leur façon d'exprimer leur mécontentement avec moi.

(battement)

Je me suis retourné pour leur dire que ce n'était pas amusant. Puis ils m'ont poignardé et laissé pour mort.

Dany a lentement absorbé tout cela avec une horreur croissante.

DANY

(d'une voix tremblante)

Comment avez-vous survécu?

JON

Je n'ai pas survécu.

(long battement)

Ser Davos m'a dit que j'ai été mort pendant un jour et une nuit. Et que la Lady Mélisandre m'a ramené. Une prêtresse d'un dieu rouge qu'elle appelle le (Maître de la Lumière-)

DANY

(interrompant)

Nous nous sommes rencontrées.

Jon la regarde avec une surprise totale, cassant l'ambiance sombre.

JON

Vous vous êtes _rencontrées?_

DANY

Elle est venue me voir à Peyredragon. Varys m'a dit qu'elle vous servait autrefois mais que vous vous êtes séparés en mauvais termes.

JON

(toujours sidéré)

Aye.

DANY

Bien qu'elle vous ait ressuscité d'entre les morts?

Jon réfléchit à ses mots.

JON

Nous avons appris plus tard un crime qu'elle avait commis au nom de son dieu. Un crime terrible. Ser Davos voulait que je l'exécute. J'ai épargné sa vie et l'ai exilée à la place.

DANY

C'est elle qui m'a dit de vous faire venir.

Jon fait une tête intéressée, une sorte de "Je suis content de pas l'avoir exécutée" non-verbal.

DANY

Qu'avez-vous fait à ceux qui vous ont trahi?

JON

(détournant le regard)

Je les ai pendus pour trahison.

DANY

Bien.

JON

Ca ne m'a pas fait du bien.

DANY

Peut-être pas. Mais ils le méritaient.

Jon ne répond pas. Il gratte avec morosité des éclats de bois sur la rambarde. Dany l'observe.

DANY

Jon.

Elle presse une main sur la sienne, pour le faire arrêter de gratter la rampe.

DANY

Je suis désolée de ce qui vous est arrivé.

Jon baisse les yeux sur sa main sur la sienne. Il pose son autre main sur la sienne.

JON

Pas moi. Ca m'a libéré de mes serments.

Il lève les yeux vers son visage durant un instant, puis devient timide et détourne à nouveau le regard, vers la mer.

JON

Cette guerre est trop grande pour la Garde de Nuit. C'est mieux que j'en sois libéré.

DANY

De vos serments de la Garde de Nuit?

(devant son hochement de tête)

Que disent-il ?

JON

Vous voulez les entendre dans leur entièreté?

DANY

Ils semblent importants pour vous.

Jon la regarde. Il tourne les yeux vers la mer. On peut toujours voir les silhouettes noires de Drogon et Rhaegal devant le ciel assombrissant.

JON

Les ténèbres s'amassent et voici que ma garde commence. Elle ne prendra fin que le jour de ma mort. Je ne prendrai pas d'épouse, ne posséderai pas de terres et n'engendrerai pas d'enfants. Je ne porterai pas de couronnes et ne gagnerai aucune gloire. Je vivrai et je mourrai à mon poste.

Je suis l'épée au cœur des ténèbres. Je suis le guetteur sur les remparts. Je suis le bouclier qui protège le royaume des humains. Je voue ma vie entière et mon honneur à la Garde de Nuit, pour cette nuit et toutes les nuits à venir.

Jon regarde fixement la mer un instant de plus, puis se tourne pour regarder Dany. Il se fige un peu devant l'intensité de son regard fixe. Il y a un long silence tendancieux.

Le moment est interrompu par le son de l'équipage remontant les escaliers du pont principal. Dany retire sa main, enfin, et ils se séparent comme deux enfants coupables. Ils se tournent tous deux vers la mer, posant leurs mains sur la rampe tandis que l'équipage vient sur la poupe du bateau. Ils regardent n'importe où sauf l'un vers l'autre pendant que l'équipage allume les lanternes du bateau.

Enfin, l'équipage termine son travail et les laisse à nouveau tous seuls.

DANY

C'était très beau.

JON

La plupart des hommes les trouvent oppressifs.

DANY

(citant)

"Je ne prendrai pas d'épouse et n'engendrerai pas d'enfants."

JON

Pour être honnête, la plupart des hommes trouvent des manières de contourner ce problème particulier.

DANY

Hum. Mais vous n'êtes pas comme la plupart des hommes, n'est-ce pas.

Jon hésite un moment.

JON

J'ai bien rompu ce serment-là.

DANY

Vous avez pris une épouse?

JON

Non, mais j'ai...

(mal à l'aise)

J'ai aimé une fille et j'ai couché avec elle.

Dany est amusée par la gêne de Jon.

DANY

Je n'ai entendu aucune parole contre cela.

JON

C'est généralement interprété de cette façon.

DANY

Je croyais que vous aviez dit que les hommes le trouvaient oppressif et avaient trouvé des manières de le contourner.

Jon sourit d'un air penaud.

DANY

On pourrait être pardonné de penser que vous avez un faible pour les serments oppresseurs.

JON

(pince-sans-rire)

Quelque chose de mauvaise augure à entendre de la part de ma reine.

Enorme sourire de Dany. Puis un autre long silence tendancieux.

DANY

Nous devrions nous reposer.

JON

Aye.

Encore plus de silence tendancieux. Finalement, Dany se détache et se dirige vers les escaliers qui mènent de la poupe au pont principal. Elle s'arrête en haut des marches.

DANY

Bonne nuit, Jon Snow.

JON

Bonne nuit.

Elle s'arrête un instant de plus, puis descend les escaliers et disparait de la vue.

Nous restons avec Jon près de la rampe et entendons ses pas descendre vers sa cabine à l'intérieur de la poupe du bateau, jusqu'à ce que nous ne puissions plus les entendre.

Jon hésite, regardant fixement et pensivement dans la direction de sa cabine.

Il secoue la tête. Nous le suivons alors qu'il se dirige vers sa couchette de l'autre côté du bateau. Il s'arrête juste à côté de sa porte et se tient là un long moment.

Finalement, il regarde par-dessus son épaule. Puis se tourne et retraverse tout le bateau jusqu'à la cabine de Dany.


	3. Lendemain Matin (7x07)

**Lien de cette scène :** (h)(t)(t)(p)(s)(:)(/)(/)(w)(w)(w).(aliceshipwise).com(/)(gameofthrones)(/)(scripts)(/)(S07E07_deleted_scene_morning_after).(html)

* * *

**GAME OF THRONES**

**S07E07 - "LE DRAGON ET LE LOUP"**

**SCENE COUPEE - "LENDEMAIN MATIN"**

_Jon et Dany ont une conversation de lendemain matin._

* * *

**INT. BATEAU TARGARYEN – CABINE DE DANY - MATIN**

DAENERYS TARGARYEN est couchée sur son flanc dans le lit, avec une expression pensive. JON SNOW est dans le lit avec elle, endormi.

Jon se réveille lentement. Il voit qu'elle l'observe.

JON

(somnolent)

Bonjour.

Dany ne répond pas, se contente de continuer à l'observer pensivement.

JON

Quoi?

DANY

Je réfléchis simplement.

JON

A quoi?

DANY

Ce que je vais faire avec toi.

Jon sourit d'un air endormi.

JON

Tu ne semblais pas en manque d'idées.

Dany lui sourit, puis redevient sérieuse.

DANY

J'avais un amant à Meereen. Je l'ai laissé là-bas quand j'ai pris la mer pour Westeros. Un amant est un handicap quand on forge des alliances.

Jon hoche la tête. Il fait une pause durant un battement.

JON

(prudemment neutre)

Qui espères-tu épouser ?

DANY

Je ne sais pas.

JON

Tu pourrais m'épouser, moi.

Ils échangent un regard. Puis Dany se reprend et détourne les yeux, réfléchissant.

JON

(cligne des yeux, se remettant)

Ou nous pourrions juste être... des handicaps... ensemble.

DANY

Tu avais une amante aussi, autrefois.

Jon hoche la tête.

DANY

Où est-elle maintenant?

JON

(doucement)

Elle est morte.

DANY

Je suis désolée.

JON

Moi aussi.

Une pause. Jon pose une main sous le visage de Dany. Il lui caresse légèrement le menton avec le pouce, la regardant d'un air songeur.

JON

Je m'étais dit que je ne ferais pas ceci.

DANY

Je ne pensais même pas que tu voulais ceci.

JON

Evidemment que si.

DANY

Tu le montrais à peine.

(devant le soulèvement de ses sourcils)

Au début.

JON

Nous n'étions pas sur la même longueur d'onde au début.

Dany sourit.

JON

L'amour est un handicap, comme tu l'as dit.

DANY

Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

Jon change timidement de position, secouant légèrement la tête.

JON

Je suis faible.

DANY

Non.

JON

(plus sérieux)

Nous avons commencé à être sur la même longueur d'onde.

Jon regarde Dany durant un long battement, réfléchissant.

JON

Nous aurions pu mourir là-bas. Nous pourrions toujours mourir là-bas.

Ils échangent un regard.

DANY

(doucement mais déterminée)

Je ne veux pas qu'on meure.

Il la regarde.

JON

Alors vivons.

Ils s'embrassent.


	4. Olly (6x03)

**Lien de cette scène :** (h)(t)(t)(p)(s)(:)(/)(/)(w)(w)(w).(aliceshipwise).com(/)(gameofthrones)(/)(scripts)(/)(S06E03_deleted_scene_olly).(html)

* * *

**GAME OF THRONES**

**S06E03 - "LE BRISEUR DE SERMENTS"**

**SCENE COUPEE - "OLLY"**

_Ca situe peu après la résurrection de Jon à Châteaunoir, après ses réunions avec Davos, Tormund, Edd, etc. C'est le jour avant l'exécution des mutins._

* * *

**INT. CHATEAUNOIR - CELLULE - JOURNEE**

OLLY est ramassé dans le coin le plus éloigné de sa cellule, assis par terre, les genoux relevés, le menton posé sur ses bras croisés. La lumière pâle du jour filtre par la fenêtre.

Une clé racle dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvre. Olly lève les yeux. JON SNOW entre, regardant Olly dans les yeux en avançant.

Olly recule avec choc et le regarde fixement, les yeux écarquillés, comme s'il voyait un fantôme.

Jon maintient le regard d'Olly alors qu'il s'approche. Il soulève un tabouret et le repose contre le mur en face de la porte, près d'Olly. Il s'assied et s'appuie contre le mur.

Olly le regarde fixement durant un autre battement, puis détourne les yeux. Il fixe le sol. Son expression se durcit.

Il y a un long silence.

JON

(doucement)

As-tu quelque chose à dire?

Pendant un certain temps, il semble qu'Olly soit déterminé à ignorer Jon jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille.

OLLY

(finalement)

Comment êtes-vous en vie?

JON

Je ne sais pas.

(long battement)

Autre chose?

Olly secoue la tête très légèrement, presque imperceptiblement. Son visage est dur, refusant de croiser son regard. Jon le fixe d'un air triste.

JON

Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé à Durlieu, Olly. Des dizaines de milliers d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants, tous massacrés.

OLLY

Je m'en fiche.

Jon a l'air peiné.

JON

Ils n'ont pas juste été massacrés. Le Roi de la Nuit les a ramenés en tant que nouveaux soldats dans son armée. Ils viennent pour nous maintenant, pour tout le monde. Les sauvageons que tu as vu passer nos portes... ce sont les seuls survivants. Ce sont les derniers de leur peuple qui se battent toujours pour les vivants.

Jon observe minutieusement le visage d'Olly, à la recherche d'un signe qu'il parvient à faire passer le message.

OLLY

Que va-t-il nous arriver?

Jon prend une voix de professeur, qu'il a déjà utilisée à de nombreuses reprises avec Olly.

JON

Mets-toi à ma place. Que ferais-tu?

OLLY

Quand?

JON

Demain matin. Ou jamais, dans ton cas. C'est ton choix.

Olly lève finalement les yeux.

JON

Tu es jeune. Et tu as perdu tout et tous ceux qui comptaient pour toi. Je sais ce que ça fait.

OLLY

(tremblant)

Vous ne savez pas. Personne ne sait.

JON

Quand ils ont tué mon père, je ne voulais rien d'autre au monde que de tuer ceux qui l'avaient fait. Je me fichais de la Garde. Je me fichais des Marcheurs Blancs. Je savais qu'ils me décapiteraient en tant que déserteur et je m'en fichais. J'étais jeune. Je ne me souciais que de la vengeance. Mes frères ont dû me faire revenir de force, me ramener à la raison.

(battement)

Tu es toujours jeune, Olly. Il n'est pas trop tard, pas pour toi, pas encore. Fais la paix avec les sauvageons et je te donnerai une deuxième chance.

Un long battement. Durant un instant, quelque chose de perdu et de confus se montre sur le visage d'Olly alors qu'il fixe Jon.

Le moment passe. Olly détourne le regard. Son expression se durcit à nouveau tandis qu'il fixe le mur en face de lui.

OLLY

(d'une voix blanche)

Y a-t-il autre chose dont vous avez besoin, Lord Commandant?

Ca brise le cœur de Jon. Il s'attarde aux côtés d'Olly, ne voulant pas le laisser dans un tel état, mais ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus.

Finalement, à contrecœur, Jon se lève pour partir. Olly continue de fixer droit devant lui alors que Jon avance et ouvre la porte.

JON

Olly.

Olly lève les yeux.

Jon est encadré par l'embrasure de la porte ouverte, une main sur le montant de la porte, en train de le regarder.

JON

Fais-moi savoir si tu changes d'avis.

Olly ne dit rien.

Jon regarde tristement Olly un moment plus longtemps, puis s'en va.

* * *

**EXT. COUR DE CHATEAUNOIR - JOURNEE**

TORMUND est assis sur des escaliers, en train d'aiguiser son épée.

JON (H.S.)

Tormund.

Tormund lève les yeux pour voir Jon monter les marches vers lui.

JON

(hésitant)

Je peux te demander quelque chose?

Tormund lâche un rire grognant. Cet homme vient juste de revenir d'entre les morts et il demande une faveur comme s'il pensait qu'il ne devrait pas la demander. Tormund lui lance un regard peiné et affectueux.

TORMUND

(de façon exagérée)

Oui.

Jon s'assied sur les marches, à côté de Tormund.

JON

Le garçon. Olly.

TORMUND

(impassible)

Celui qui t'a poignardé dans le cœur?

JON

Il a treize ans.

TORMUND

(et alors)

Et?

JON

Les autres... c'étaient des officiers, des hommes plus âgés. Il n'y a pas de retour possible face à ça, pas pour eux. Mais Olly...

TORMUND

(répétant l'évident)

T'a poignardé dans le cœur.

JON

Il ne comprenait pas.

TORMUND

(légèrement piquant)

Des garçons plus jeunes que lui se sont battus et sont morts à Durlieu.

JON

(direct)

Tu as tué ses parents.

Ca interpelle Tormund.

JON

(doucement)

Toi et Ygritte et les autres, vous avez pillé son village. Vous les avez massacrés, tout comme vous avez massacré ce vieil homme avec les chevaux. C'est pour ça qu'il l'a fait.

Jon n'a pas élevé la voix ni même eu l'air fâché durant tout ça. Il n'en a pas besoin. Tormund a l'air de s'être pris un coup dans le ventre. Il avait totalement oublié ces raids et maintenant il apprend que Jon a été tué par une flèche karmique qui lui était destinée.

Un battement.

TORMUND

Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Jon?

JON

Parle-lui. Fais la paix avec lui, s'il l'accepte. Il doit enterrer le passé. S'il ne peut pas le faire...

Jon s'interrompt tristement.

TORMUND

(re: exécuter Olly)

Tu ne veux pas le faire.

JON

Il ne le mérite pas. Pas vraiment.

Tormund attrape Jon par l'épaule et le regarde dans les yeux.

TORMUND

Tu ne le méritais pas non plus.

Jon lui rend son regard fixe.

TORMUND

Tu lui as déjà parlé?

Jon hoche la tête.

TORMUND

A-t-il dit qu'il était désolé?

JON

(réticent)

Il est confus.

TORMUND

Aye, j'en suis certain. Te voir ne l'a pas rendu moins confus, je parierais mes couilles là-dessus. Et me voir ne le fera pas non plus.

Jon ne dit rien, mais il a l'air malheureux. Tormund prend pitié de lui.

TORMUND

Je ferais de mon mieux. Pour toi. Mais je ne peux pas faire des miracles, mon ami.

JON

Je sais.

Un battement.

TORMUND

Va te coucher, Jon, tu as une sale gueule. Tu devrais te reposer.

JON

(légèrement piquant)

C'était ce que je faisais.

Jon se lève et s'en va, laissant Tormund le regarder partir d'un air fixe.


	5. Les Dieux Anciens et Nouveaux (7x07)

**Lien de cette scène : (**h)(t)(t)(p)(s)(:)(/)(/)(w)(w)(w).(aliceshipwise).com(/)(gameofthrones(/)(scripts)(/)(S07E07_deleted_scene_the_old_gods_and_the_new).(html)

* * *

**GAME OF THRONES**

**S07E07 - "LE DRAGON ET LE LOUP"**

**SCENE COUPEE - "LES DIEUX ANCIENS ET NOUVEAUX"**

_Cette scène se passe quelques jours après le 'boatsex' dans le S07E07. Dany et Jon sont en route de Peyredragon vers Blancport._

* * *

**INT. BATEAU DE DANY – CABINE DE DANY - JOURNEE**

DANY

Je vous jure mon allégeance et déclare que je ne nommerai aucun autre roi que vous.

DAENERYS TARGARYEN est assise dans le lit, appuyée contre la tête de lit, lisant un livre tout haut. JON SNOW est couché sur le dos avec la tête sur ses genoux, les yeux fermés comme s'il dormait.

DANY

(lisant tout haut)

Je n'honorerai aucune autre loi que les vôtres. Je ne combattrai aucune autre guerre que les vôtres. Je ne (servirai aucun-)

JON

(les yeux toujours fermés)

Je déteste déjà celui-là.

Dany rit et repose le livre, avec un pouce marquant sa page.

DANY

Tu les as tous détestés.

JON

Il y a une raison pour laquelle nous écrivons les nôtres.

DANY

Et que détestes-tu à propos de celui-ci en particulier?

JON

Il est jaloux. Le roi donne l'impression d'être une femme éconduite.

DANY

"Une _femme _éconduite."

JON

Figure de style. Désolé.

Dany plisse les yeux vers lui mais laisse tomber. Jon change de position et lui montre une cicatrice à l'arrière de son épaule gauche.

JON

Tu vois ça? Ygritte m'a envoyé une flèche là quand je l'ai quittée. Et une autre ici. Et ici.

DANY

Et pourtant tu t'es échappé, en dépit de tous ses efforts.

JON

"Tous ses efforts."

Il lance un regard à Dany.

JON

Tu sais à quel point c'est difficile de transpercer quelqu'un avec trois flèches _sans_ le tuer? _Alors_ qu'il part au galop sur un cheval?

Dany absorbe la chose.

DANY

Elle devait être une sacrée femme.

JON

Elle l'était.

Dany détecte quelque chose dans la voix de Jon – une note de regret.

DANY

(délicate)

Comment est-elle morte?

JON

Je l'ai trahie.

DANY

Comment?

JON

Je suis rentré à la Garde de Nuit. Je leur ai dit tout ce que je savais.

Dany réfléchit un instant.

DANY

Quand vous étiez ensemble... est-ce qu'elle savait que tu étais toujours loyal envers la Garde de Nuit?

JON

Elle le savait.

DANY

Donc tu ne l'as pas véritablement trahie. Elle connaissait ton allégeance et elle t'a pris malgré tout.

JON

Je n'aurais pas dû la laisser faire. J'aurais dû l'arrêter quand...

Il ne termine pas sa phrase.

DANY

Tu avais déjà été avec une femme auparavant?

Jon secoue la tête.

DANY

Et quel âge avais-tu?

JON

Ce n'est pas une excuse.

DANY

Peut-être. Mais tout de même, elle a fait un choix. Et toi aussi. Elle t'a forcé à choisir entre amour et devoir.

Jon fixe pensivement le plafond de sa position sur ses genoux tandis que Dany l'observe.

DANY

(doucement)

Tu n'auras pas à refaire ce choix, Jon. Ton peuple passe en premier, toujours.

Il lève les yeux vers elle. Il est touché par ça. Il la regarde pensivement pendant quelques instants.

JON

Et si jamais je te quittais? Tu me planterais trois flèches de plus dans le corps?

DANY

Qu'est-ce que tu crois?

JON

Tu me donnerais à manger à ton dragon?

DANY

(riant)

Qu'est-ce qui te donne cette idée?

JON

Tu as une réputation.

DANY

Je suis impitoyable quand il est juste pour moi d'être impitoyable.

JON

Donc si je devais épouser quelqu'un d'autre...

DANY

J'apporterais un cadeau de mariage à ton épouse et vous souhaiterais tout le bonheur du monde.

JON

Vraiment.

DANY

Mm hm.

JON

Tu resterais là, sans rien faire, et me regarderais me lier à autre femme?

DANY

Je le ferais. Et tu me regarderais avant de prononcer tes vœux et tu ressentirais un profond et terrible regret.

Jon rit. Il se relève de ses genoux et se rapproche d'elle.

JON

Tu connais la cérémonie du coucher Westerosienne?

DANY

J'en ai entendu parler.

JON

Une coutume étrange. Venant du sud. Mais peut-être que j'épouserai une fille du sud.

Jon la touche légèrement.

JON

Tu resterais là, sans rien faire, même là? Alors que les invités de mon mariage m'emmèneraient au lit avec mon épouse?

DANY

Je commence à penser que tu _veux_ que je sois jalouse.

Il fait un grand sourire et l'embrasse. Elle enroule un bras autour de lui et lui rend son baiser.

Jon prend Dany et la retourne sur le dos. Il se penche et l'embrasse à nouveau, pressant son corps contre le sien.

Dany se racle la gorge.

DANY

Nous sommes censés travailler sur les serments.

JON

(solennel, sérieusement pince-sans-rire)

Daenerys Targaryen, première de ton nom, je jure de réchauffer ton lit et de donner du plaisir à ton corps.

DANY

(embarrassée)

Arrête ça.

JON

(même expression pince-sans-rire)

Je jure d'embrasser tes lèvres et de te baiser à t'en couper le souffle à chaque fois que tu me le demanderas.

DANY

(riant)

Arrête!

Il se relève et la regarde d'un œil critique.

JON

Vraiment, c'est à moi que tu devrais jurer.

DANY

Ah bon?

JON

Je suis sur le point de te remettre mon royaume. Pourquoi devrais-je jurer quoi que ce soit avant que tu ne dises ta partie?

DANY

Il est traditionnel que le serviteur prononce son serment en premier.

JON

Un souverain est une sorte de serviteur. Et puis, tu n'es pas traditionnelle, et moi non plus.

Elle prend un air pensif. Puis se rassied, attrape une plume et du papier de la table de nuit et s'appuie à nouveau contre la tête du lit. Elle pose son livre sur ses genoux comme surface d'écriture, lance un regard critique à Jon, puis commence à écrire.

Jon revient également jusqu'à la tête du lit et s'assied à côté d'elle. Il la regarde écrire, une expression pensive, critique, sur le visage. Pendant un certain temps, il n'y a rien d'autre que le doux grattement de la plume, ponctué par d'occasionnelles pause ou rayure.

JON

J'aime bien.

Dany sourit et continue d'écrire, tandis que Jon regarde.


End file.
